


The Job In Front Of You [not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Team Up, no text yet, not-fic, unwilling team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A sort of sequel to Job Hunt. Asajj calls Ahsoka and Boba to help with a Job against Crimson Dawn and Han pushes into the middle of it.A Not-Fic!
Relationships: Boba Fett & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 8
Collections: remixapod 2020





	The Job In Front Of You [not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Job Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038577) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



This is a not-fic, based off a podfic, that was based off a fanfic, that was based off a audio-rant.

LETS SEE HOW LONG WE CAN KEEP THIS GOING! 

The MP3 can be downloaded or streamed [HERE](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/theJobInFrontOfYou.mp3)

This not-fic does not yet have a transcript. I'll try to get around to that eventually...


End file.
